ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Baka's new Fan Fic (title undecided)
Hey all, I was in Algebra the other day when I came up with a brilliant idea. Now, this fan-fic is a multi-universe one, but I'm going to be using several different fictional universes in it. If you want there to be a certain universe (it can be from a book, movie, anime, game, whatever) just let me know and I'll try to incorperate it. Enjoy~ Prologue I stumble through the tarnished battlefields. Nothing but destruction and death all around me. This would probably do some emotional damage to anyone else, but I've always been tough. I slowly make my towards-Hell, I don't know where the hell I'm going. The taste of blood has established itself in my mouth, and my vision is foggy. The gaping wound on my chest is obviously not treatable, and is dripping blood, leaving a trail wherever I choose to walk. I know it, and the man who gave me the wound knows it. I, Ruko Sakea, am going to die. I take a few more steps then collapse and close my eyes. "Ruko..." I hear. I open my eyes, though I don't need to see to know who's voice it is. Yuki is staring back at me. "Y-Yuki.." I manage to say. "Don't talk, you'll waste your energy." She says, tears running down the sides of her face. For a while it's just the two of us, staring into each other's eyes. My vision gets even more foggy, and I realize I'm getting close to the end. "Please, Ruko," she grabs my hand and shakes it. "Don't die, don't die and leave me alo-" "Yuki." I cut her off. If there ever was a last chance to say something, it would be now. "I love you, Yuki." I say with whatever energy I have left. "I...I..." She stammers, realizing what's happening. "I love you too, Ruko..." I smile. Something I haven't done in a long time. I hear the battle cries of the Saiyans and the monstrous roars of the Hollows behind us. Yuki starts sobbing. And then it all goes black. Chapter 1 KAT ************************************************************* "KAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I hear my sister yell from downstairs. "I SAID I WAS ON MY WAY!" I shout back. I finish putting on my earrings, grab my necklace, wrap it around my neck, snap it together and hurry on downstairs. As I reach the bottom and grab my high heels, my mom compliments me. "You look beautiful, Karit." She smiles. "I told you, I don't like it when you call me by my full name." I slip the heels on, grab my purse and head for the door. "But thanks," I call back as I walk outside to see Beat waiting in his car. I wave and climb in. "Hey," he says. He's dressed in a tux, and I wonder where he got it. "What was all that screaming?" I buckle my seatbelt, and he pulls out of the driveway. "Oh, that was just Unyin, my little sister. She's twelve, and she still thinks boys are yucky." I answer, fixing my hair with a pocket mirror I always keep in my purse. "Ah. Well I can assure you, boys are most certainly not yucky." He smiles and turns onto the street from our Cul de sac. "Well, maybe you aren't, but I dunno about Dumpkin." I smile and wink at him. "Oh, you know Dumpkin, he's just kind of odd. I heard he found himself a date though." He says, without taking his eyes off the road. He's gripping the steering wheel like he's trying to choke it, and I wonder if he's nervous about something. "No!" I smile. "Who?" "Tate." He says. "Oh my god, how did I not notice how perfect those two would be together? That's so cuute!" I giggle. "Yeah, turns out he had a crush on her." He says. "Hey..." I look up. "What's that light in the sky?" I squint at it. "That's the sun, Kat. Been there for a while." "Not that, you idiot. That blue one up there." I'm still staring at it. It moves back and forth in the sky, as if it's looking for an opening. "Ohhhh." He looks up and shrugs. "Probably just some cargo ship." "No..." I look closer, and then I realize what it is. "Beat, pull over." "Why?" "NOW." "Okay!!!" He pulls off the side of the road. I jump out of the car. I sigh. "Just when I thought I'd have the perfect night..." He walks over. "What are you mumbling abou-Oh." He sees what I'm seeing. "That sucks." I punch him in the arm. "Owww..." He rubs the spot where I hit him. Chapter 2 RUKO ************************************************* My alarm goes off. I grumble, pick up the clock, and chuck it at the wall. It slams into it, falls to the ground, and turns off. Another day at Duel Academy. I get up, take a quick shower, and brush my teeth. I walk over to my dresser, put black pants and a white shirt, and don my cerulean Obelisk Blue jacket. I lock the door as I leave, and head on downstairs for breakfast. I'm the only one in the Obelisk Blue dorm with my own room, as they are usually shared by two or more students. I was sharing it with Sasuke Kazemaru, but he had been dropped down to Ra Yellow as punishment for skipping class for a week. He actually had been doing it for a while, but I kept my mouth shut about that around other students and teachers. "Heeeey, Sakea-san's awake!" I hear Okabu Kotomu shout when I head down the grand staircase. "Yeah, and soon, you won't be." I say back. "Woah, who shoved a pole up your ass? Just tryin to say hi." He says. GOD, he's annoying. I ignore him and walk over to the counter, pick up my breakfast, and look around for a place to sit. I see Isshin waving for me, and I smile and head over. "Hey, dude." He says. We've been best friends ever since we were roomed across the hall from each other. A lot of people wonder why, because I'm extremely popular and he's.....not. Sometimes, I wonder myself, but I can't help liking the guy. "Hey," I respond and sit down."What's new this morning?" "Not much," he shrugs. Though I'm popular, I never keep up with all the gossip. He usually does that for me. "Apparently, Tobu Raratoka and Uzu Ishima are a thing now. A couple guys caught them making out last night. Apparently, she-" "Stop right there," I interrupt him. "I'm eating here." "Fine," he replies. "I thought it was interesting though." "You think everything's interesting." I point out. "But that's because it is. There world is fascinating." He looks up like he's some famous philosopher. "Whatever." I stuff a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth. I used to hate the glop, but somehow it tastes good here. "Oh, I forgot! A new girl likes yooou, and you'll be happy about iiiiiiiiiit~" He chimes. "You say that every time some relatively hot girl winks at me. You know I only have interest in one girl here." I sip my chocolate milk. "But that's why you'll be happy!!" He says. I do a spit-take that the even the Russian judge would give a 10 for. "Yuki?!?" I ask. He nods and chuckles. I swear, he's the only person who ever chuckles. "That was an impressive spit-take. But yeah, she actually came up to me and told me. Lucky you." He pulls a manga out of nowhere and starts reading. He loves reading in general, but mangas are his favorite. "Wow...Yuki-san..." I smile and my face turns red, but I quickly cover it up with my collar. "Yoohoo! Ruko-Kun!!!" I turn and see Aruka running up to the table. She's not slowing down any, and I start to yell, but I'm too late. "Wait, Aruka, slow dow-" 'BAM! ' She tries to stop, but her shoes slide on the tile floor and she slams into the table, knocking my tray of food (and all of its contents) in my lap. "Oh no oh no oh no!!!! I'm so sorry, Ruko-kun, I'll get something to clean it up with!!!" She starts to run, but I grab her arm. "Ohhh.." She trembles. I look up and smile. "It's okay, I'll take this off and throw it in the wash. I'll wear my white jacket instead." Aruka Wikuchi. She's an absolute kultz, but it's impossible to stay mad at her. "O-Okay..." She says, still trembling. "So, how's that manga you're reading, Isshin-kun?" My turn to chuckle. Isshin doesn't very much like Aruka, and he gets annoyed when she calls him Isshin-kun. I take my jacket off, and start to walk away. "Oh, uhh...It's good." I hear him awkwardly say as I walk up the grand staircase. After I dump my jacket in the washer, I head to my room, open the door, and head to my dresser. I slide open the drawer, take out my white Obelisk Jacket, slip it on, and turn around. There is a man in a black cloak and hood behind me. I jump about 5 feet in the air, hitting my head on the ceiling. I slowly float back down. "Ow..." I rub my head. "Well, I admit," the man in the black cloak says in a laid-back voice. "You have some god leg strength, but I don't see why the Organization chose you over some other fellows here..." He looks out the window. "First off," I get up. "Who are you? And second off, WHAT?" "I'll explain what's happening later. As for my name..." He takes off his hood and reveals very long and spiky red hair and a playful smile. "Call me Axel." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan fiction by KillerBaka9 Category:Multiverse